King of kings
by alexrusso89
Summary: Harry has finally done he's won the royal cup/world championship now teams from new century and fuzors compete to take the championship from him with legendary Zoids on other teams can Harry and his team survive ? Will the man destined to be king come out champion agin or will a new team take it form him
1. Chapter 1

Zoids new century - king of kings

, leena opened fire nearly hitting everything in sight including her own team

" watch it Leena" brad scolded as his shadow fox dodged fire

" who cares as long as I win" leena snapped

" where a team remember " bit added .

, Harry's dark horn had taken some damage from leena's attack

" time to end this "

, Harry's dark horn suddenly turned around and charged towards the blitz team

" time to go bye bye Harry " leena said .

, suddenly a rumbling from below near leena could be heard as gummy's hammer head shark zoid burst out of the ground missle pods suddenly open .

" sorry girly times up"

, the hammer head suddenly fired its missles all of them hitting leena's gun sniper

" God damn it my computer is frozen" leena scolded herself.

, gummy laughed as brad's shadow fox was charging towards gummy

" don't worry leena I got him "

"Moon breaker slash" , Chris's command striker the blade on the front of the Leo striker pod lit up and turned to the right getting bigger , the shadow fox jumped into the air to dodge but the command striker followed

" shit I can't dodge "

, the command striker slashed the underside of the shadow fox

" my computer is frozen " brad sighed .

" laser claw strike attack "

, the liger zero front claws started to glow

" I got you now Harry "

, the liger jumped into the air not noticing the charged partial cannon on the dark horn was glowing

" sorry bit game over "

, the dark horn waited till the liger zero jumped into the air and the dark horn suddenly fired its cannon sending the liger zero backwards

" damn sorry guys I'm out too " .

" the winners and world champions the champ team " the judge said

, Mary champ team manager smiled from the bridge of their transport known as the gotengo

" good job everyone "

, Chris gummy and Harry smiled

" oh yeah I'm destined to be king now I'm the champ " Harry said pumpkin his fist in the air .

" congratulations champ team on your victory and world championships till next time and next year good luck " the judge said closing his capsule and taking. Off back into the sky .


	2. Rebirth of legends

( hey guys I know this chapter doesn't have Harry or team champ I. It but this chapter is important and I wanted to show teams getting some legendary Zoids and yes in my story manga anime and comics are merged into one storyline also I'd like to state that I do not own Zoids and sorry if the chapter is short ) Rebirth of legends

One year later - blue city

" long ago their were three legendary tiger Zoids the rayse tiger the Brastle tiger and the Whitz tiger two zoid companies found their ancient cores while zi arms was able to make two of the Tigers the company zoitec made the last however it would turn out that zoitec wanted the cores for a different reason stealing the last core and combining the three together zoitec revived a death saurer . But the combined power was too much and it went on a rampage the three Tigers joined forces and defeated he death saurer that was the last time anyone ever saw the Tigers . "

"Wow it's that true sweet?" Matt asked

" I don't know matt it's just a legend people tell " sweet replied

" all legends have some truth to them " helmut said walking up.

" that's true " sweet said , helmut smiled " I know r.d. Has been training you in leoblaze matt but I've got a zoid for you follow me " helmut said and he walked away , sweet and matt followed helmut , in the zoid hanger of Mach storm their were two new Zoids one resembled a flying squirrel the other looked like a cross between a command wolf and a gravity wolf .

" wow " matt said in awe

" matt meet your new zoid the Whitz wolf " helmut said

" the wolf is mine? Really?" Matt asked

" yep picked them up this morning " sigma laughed

" what about the other one helmut?" Sweet asked

, helmut turned and smiled at sweet

" that one savinga is yours sweet " helmut replied .

, sweet gasped and smiled a little

" it's said that a savinga can reach speeds of 800mph and has the best manuvaring capabilities around " sigma said impressed with the zoid

" it's true and there's only three left " helmut said

, matt ran upto his zoid excited , sweet looked at her zoid , it was small but what sigma said about it it could hold its own

" okay you two suit up and move out we've got some testing to do on these Zoids " helmut said , matt and sweet nodded the climbed into their new Zoids.

Outside blue city - the wastelands

, another Whitz wolf stood staring At blue city

" so the other Whitz wolf is here " it's pilot said smirking

, a savinga thundered over head

" don't worry mate we'll take them out " it's pilot said

, both pilots laughed , the Whitz wolf then ran towards blue city

" this one won't get away " the pilot said to himself .

, matt charged ahead in his Whitz wolf quickly reaching 300mph on its own

" wow this is so awesome " matt said

, sweet was flying over head

" time to activate thrusters "

, sweet pushed a button the thrusters on the savinga'is tail burst into life , sweet was suddenly pushed into her seat as the savinga thundered across the sky quickly reaching 800mph

" sweet turn around come back " helmut said over the communications link

, sweet turned the savinga's controls the zoid turned smoothly and effortlessly

" wow sigma was right " sweet said as she slowed her zoid down .

, suddenly there was a howl and a yellow and orange Whitz wolf burst onto the seen quickly followed by a savinga coloured the same

" what the?" Matt said as his wolf was blasted by the other wolf

" matt" sweet said

" worry about yourself chica " a voice said

, the yellow savinga charged sweet's savinga quickly bringing it down

, sweet screamed as her zoid thundered into the ground dirt and dust flew everywhere

" SWEET!" Matt yelled as his wolf ran over to sweet and her zoid

" are you ok?" Matt said

" I'm fine matt" sweet replied

" you red and black versions of us don't stand a chance " the yellow wolf's pilot said mockingly .

" if only we were a fuzor " matt said to himself

, suddenly as like it had heard matt the console screens started to flash showing both matt's and sweet's Zoids and their combined form

" we are a fuzor matt " sweet said

" you ready?" Matt asked

" let's do it " sweet said

" FUZORS COMBINE !" They said in unison.

, the wolf started running the savinga thundered behind the savinga broke apart it's armour attaching to the fore Legs of the wolf forming armour it's thrusters attached to the wolf's back above its tail the savinga's head broke apart and attached to each side of the wolf's head making the wolf now look like a tiger the the guns on the wolf's back moved as the cockpit and wings attached to the wolf's back .

" REZ TIGER !" Matt and sweet said

" your not the only ones " the yellow wolf said as it and the Orange savinga combined

" WHTIZ TIGER !" Both pilots said .

" wow their just like ours only different coloured " matt said

" not quite " sweet said

" huh" matt said looking at sweet on e video link

" there's this sword on our back it drops or the side they don't have one " sweet said

" oh yeah " matt said

, Whitz tiger growled

" it's time we finished off the imitations of us and without the white version your all that's left " the wolf's pilot sneered

, the Whitz tiger's thrusters came to life and it charged the Rez tiger , the Rez tiger used its thrusters to dodge the Whitz tiger

" it's just as quick as us man " the Orange savinga pilot said

" we're better " the yellow wolf pilot said

, the Whitz tiger now at full speed charged again

" we will beat you " the pilots said opening fire

, the Rez tiger also at full speed dodged the attacks

" we need an attack " sweet said

,suddenly theirs screens flashed showing the sword

" ok let's do it gravity slash " matt said

, the sword dropped down on the right side of Rez tiger and glowed a eerie green

" we don't have that attack " the Whitz second pilot said a little scared

" we're the original there a knock off " the other pilot said clearly pissed .

, both Tigers charged at each other

" strike laser fang " the Whitz pilots called out

" gravity slash " matt and sweet said

, the Whitz tiger leaped forward its fangs glowing red the Rez tiger leaped it's sword glowing a eerie green , both Zoids struck each other and landed behind each other , the sword retracted and went back to where it was , suddenly sparks flew fro. The Whitz tiger it's fangs broke off and armours forms it's legs fell off as the tiger fell to the ground

" amazing we withstood their attack " sweet said amazed at her zoid and its fusion form

" yeah I know so awesome " matt said

" I can't believe we lost to the fake Whitz tiger " the wolf's pilot said

" that's because it's not a fake Whitz tiger " helmut said as his command wolf appeared flanked by sigma in his Leo striker.

" but we're the only Whitz tiger " the wolf's pilot said

" there's three Whitz Tigers in exsistance yours which is this universes one the white ons which is the legends one and the Rez tiger another universes one I got the Rez tiger cause all three are in the same universe now " helmut said

" so the legends are true " matt gasped

" yes some point in time the three universe merged together forming one universe three Whitz Tigers " helmut said

" I don't care where still the original "the second pilot said

" yeah and one day we will defeat your Rez tiger and the White Whitz tiger " the other pilot said as the Whitz tiger limped away.

Blue city - alpha rictor's base

, a green para blade and a purple death raiser stood

" you beat me last time Mach storm but not this time not with these Zoids " alpha said he then broke into laugher


End file.
